Matthew Monroe
Robert Matthew Monroe is a consulting detective for Kelton Police Service, who later becomes under the command of Elizabeth Weir at the CBI. Personality & Traits Matthew is at heart an introvert. His soft-spoken voice is one that instills reassurance in those around him, making him an easy person to talk to, especially in times of need but these qualities within him have also their downsides which have at many times within his life, made him feel as if he has fallen behind in life, although to those around him would share a different view. As a distinct feature, Matthew has a birthmark on his right shoulder that resembles Ireland. Also, Matthew suffers from hyposmia, a reduced ability to detect odours which have both its merits and drawbacks for him. Biography Early Life 1988 October Matthew was born at 10:02 on October 10th to Helena and John Monroe in Kelton. The first child to be born to the couple. He was named Matthew in honour of his maternal grandmother, Matilda. 2007 When Matthew was 19 years old he made the decision to be known by his middle name by those he was around rather than his given name of Robert which he had never truly liked throughout his life. His friends abided by this but his family members continued to call him by Robert, much to his irritation. 2011 March At the age of 22, Matthew joined the police. Life With Evin 2014 August Matthew met Evin on a temperate August evening in the city centre on their first date, which was a success and when about to part ways for the night, next to where Evin had parked his car in the street, the pair began to share a heartfelt and emotional conversation as Evin informed Matthew of his various health issues and how those issues led to him being abandoned by all those he knew outwith his family. It was in that moment that Matthew chose to hug Evin tightly and said to him that he was not going anywhere, that he would always be right here for him, that he would not do as others did and abandon him for his ill health. Evin with tears down his face smiled and shared his first kiss with Matthew in the pale moonlight with a gentle breeze brushing past them. December As the weeks went by, Evin's mental state had deteriorated and found that he was struggling to cope with the effects of his illness' on his body which was beginning to have a knock-on effect with his relationship with Matthew. Evin eventually came to the conclusion that it would be for the best that the two of them ended their affiliation due to his lack of energy to maintain it and that it would be kinder on Matthew if anything bad were to happen to him, to spare him any emotional pain. Life In Toronto 2015 July Matthew met a man named David Rankin. The pair on encountering each other hit things off and quickly became infatuated with one another and became almost inseparable. Within two months, Matthew had decided to move in together. Return To Kelton 2016 October Matthew receives a phone call from Evin's mother, Karen informing his that Evin has gone missing overnight and no one can reach him. Due to his unique relationship with Evin, Karen asks Matthew to become involved in the search for him as she believes that if found Evin would listen to him more than anyone else. Personal Relationships Friendships Romances Evin Carr Matthew and Evin shared a close bond during their brief relationship together in the latter half of 2014. The pair broke off their relationship in December of that year due to Evin's ill health, which had been an issue long before they met. Matthew felt a strong emotional connection to Evin from the very first night in which they met when Evin broke down in tears when telling Matthew how he came to be almost entirely alone in the world. Now, years later, Matthew and Evin share a rekindled and altered relationship, not one of obvious romance but a star-crossed bond that goes deeper than friendship but cannot stretch as far as another relationship, although Matthew still holds deep feelings of love towards Evin. Matthew feels a sense of duty to Evin to care for him, to be there for him at all times. David Rankin Family Friends Adam Paxton Adam comes to Matthew in confidence for advice on a matter of sensitivity regarding his sexuality. Knowing Matthew is gay, he hoped to find a confidant to open up to and to ask questions in preparation of coming out. Appearances Background Information Origins Name In 2012, in the initial days, the character was female and named Amelia Monroe and later in 2015, her name became Matilda, with the nickname of Mattie. This remained until in May 2016, the character's gender was changed to male and the forename was changed to Eion, an alternative spelling of Ian, but still pronounced the same way. Eventually, his name was altered once more in late 2017 to Matthew Monroe, thought back to the characters the previous name of Matilda but a male equivalent. *Amelia Monroe *Matilda Monroe *Eion Monroe *Matthew Monroe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Scottish Characters